Sorry, I Love You
by ChaeRin-Jongin
Summary: [ DISCONTINUED] Kedekatan Jongin dengan Chanyeol, sikap Jongin yang mengabaikannya dan keberadaan Taeho yang terungkap. Bagaimana Sehun menghadapi semua itu? Akankah ia masih terus menyangkal perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Jongin? HunKai, RnR, DONT BASH
1. Chapter 1

Teaser

_**Sorry, I Love You**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast: Sehun, Kai, _and others_

_**Pair: HunKai, Sehun as seme! Kai as Uke!**_

Anyyeong... Chae _is back_

_**It's Over**_-nya Chae delete yah. Maafkan Chae…

Telat update lagi... salahkan jaringan internet di rumahnya Chae yang terganggu selama beberapa hari ini. Huff... _deep sigh_

Summary: Bagi Sehun, Jongin adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang dimilikinya. Segala bentuk perhatian dan interaksi keduanya hanyalah wujud dari persahabatan yang sudah terjalin sejak mereka kecil. Tetapi apakah yang terjadi pada persahabatan mereka disaat Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih dan Jongin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang namja yang merupakan salah satu sunbae di kampusnya? Bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang mulai dinomorduakan oleh Jongin?

**DON'T LIKE... DON'T READ … dilarang PLAGIAT… DON'T BASH**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OOC, Crack pair (?), dan typo berhamburan… mian ne ^^**

_Happy reading…_

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah…. Sudah dengar berita baru mengenai sahabat sehidup sematimu itu?"

"Berita apalagi Baekhyun hyung?"

"Kau benar-benar hanya sahabatan dengan Sehun?"

"Padahal sejujurnya aku berharap kau dan Sehun bisa lebih dari ini. Maksudku, hubungan kalian tidak hanya sebatas sahabat"

"Kau tahu senior itu? Dia sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Sehun"

"Oooh..."

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kau pulang sendiri hari ini?"

"Iya. Sudah kau pergi sana. Kekasihmu sudah menunggu dari tadi bodoh!"

"Eo? Oke… Hati-hati… "

"Eum"

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan mencubiti pipiku terus sunbae. Ini sakit. Pipiku jadi melar…"

"Hahahaha… Kau imut sekali kalau marah. Kalau begini kau makin terlihat uke"

"Kau menyebalkan!'

.

.

.

"Mau kemana? Kau sudah makan?"

"Ini baru mau keluar cari makan"

"Denganku saja…"

"Ingin sekali Sehun, tapi kasihan kekasihmu sudah menjemputmu. Tuh..."

"Ya sudah, kau makan bersama kami saja"

"Tidak perlu…. Ada yang menungguku untuk makan bersama saat ini"

"Siapa?"

"…"

.

.

.

"Dia sahabatku sejak kecil"

"Kau yakin? Kau mengatakan hal yang sama sejak dulu. Tapi yang kulihat, posisi Jongin bukan hanya sahabat"

"Ck! Aku kesal dengan pertanyaan kalian yang tidak pernah berubah-ubah. Aku dan Jongin adalah sahabat. Titik. Tidak lebih tidak kurang. Aku menyayanginya karena dia adalah orang pertama yang kukenal dan selalu bersamaku. Setiap kisah hidupku selalu ada Jongin. Kami selalu bersama-sama. Karena itulah orang lain sering salah paham mengenai kedekatan kami"

"Seperti katamu, kalian berdua bersahabat. Tapi, sebagai sahabat kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu ketika tahu Jongin dekat dengan namja lain. Kau tidak perlu marah seandainya Jongin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama namja itu"

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Kau cemburu Sehun…"

.

.

.

"Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu saat ini"

"Maaf Sehun. Aku sudah janji dengan orang lain. Lain kali saja…"

"Tapi-"

"Bye"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?!"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu seakrab itu dengan namja lain! Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya… "

"Kau lucu sekali Oh Sehun. Aku hanya sahabatmu kan?"

"Hanya?"

"Kau pernah mengatakan pada teman-teman yang lain jika aku ini hanya sahabatmu sejak kecil. Kau tidak mungkin mencintai sahabatmu sendiri. Kau juga tidak ingin aku ikut campur semua urusan pribadimu. Sekarang kau justru yang mencampuri privasiku. Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Aku-"

.

.

.

"Kau akan mengetahui seberapa berharganya orang tersebut untuk dirimu sendiri ketika kau mulai kehilangannya…"

"Bukankah yang kau rasakah ini sama dengan yang Jongin rasakan? Perasaan dinomorduakan…"

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau sadar dengan posisimu itu. Sahabat tetaplah sahabat. Aku kekasihnya tetapi kenapa kau yang justru lebih menyita semua waktunya?!"

"Kejar kekasihmu sana. Jangan hanya diam disini saja. Pergi sana…"

"Aku-"

"Kau mencintainya kan? Sudah pergi sana… kejar dia sebelum terlambat… aish kau membuatku frustasi !"

"Lalu kau sendiri disini Jongin?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Cepatlah… "

.

.

.

"Aku menyerah. Ternyata memang benar, aku hanya sebatas sahabat untukmu"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas semua tindakanku selama ini. Aku-"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Semoga kau bahagia Oh Sehun"

.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

.

_**BUK BUK BUK BANG… PRANG...**_

Maafkan Chae... hueehh…. *lari ke rumahnya dedek Jongin.

Tiba-tiba terlintas aja ni ide. Sebelum ilang tak berbekas, jadi langsung Chae ngetik teasernya sekalian. Gimana? Hem… sumbernya dari fanfic Chae sendiri yang berjudul _**Comeback to Me**_. Adakah yang membaca? Disitu, Chae pengen banget punya sahabat kayak Tao. Huff… Tapi sayangnya Chae gak percaya dengan yang namanya persahabatan atau sejenisnya. Sejujurnya Chae benci dengan persahabatan *malah curhat…

Okey, imajinasi Chae agak berlebihan. Ceritanya gimana? Duh respon-nya bagus gak yah? Chae minta maaf sekali lagi untuk it's over. Ternyata emang Chae gak sreg sama tuh cerita. Jadi Chae gantinya pake ini. Gak apa-apa? Hehehehe… oke reviewnya Chae tunggu.

Seandainya sambutannya bagus, Chae update kilat. Kalau gak, molor lagi… hahahaha...

Bagi yang gak suka Kai jadi Uke… dan Sehun jadi seme… tolong menjauh dari semua fanfic-nya Chae.

Chae ulangin lagi yah readers, Chae ini _**hard kai Uke**_

Gak akan pernah ada posisi Kai mendadak seme di semua fanfic-nyaChae. Berupa imajinasi aja gak akan sanggup. Chae ini ngeship _**HunKai**_ dan _**KrisKai**_… Diharapkan pengertiannya yah…

With love

Chae, Kris, Kai, Sehun


	2. sorry, i love u chap 1

Chapter 1

_**::: Sorry, I Love You :::**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Sehun, Kai, _and others_

Pair : _**HunKai.. Sehun as seme! Kai as Uke!**_

Anyyeong… chae _is back_

Yosh! Chae update kilat chapter 1-nya. Untuk _**novisaputri09**_: kekekek…. Chae blank untuk fanfic itu. Daripada makin kesini makin blank, Chae mutusin delete aja. _**Comeback to me**_ lanjut. Dia tetep lanjut. Ni dalam tahap pengerjaan. Jadi ditunggu aja ne? makasi penjelasannya tentang persahabatan. Hem, semoga Chae bisa gambarin perasaan nyaman itu dalam fic ini. Jadi kalau feel-nya gak dapet, tolong diberitahu yah _readers_. Chae serius gak ngeh tentang itu. Oke? Gomawo ne… untuk _**LM90**_: Bener banget itu chingu! Tuh bocah albino kelebihan tinggi berkulit pucat nan cadel yang terpaksa Chae restuin deket-deket dedeknya Chae semakin jarang buat moment. Tiap video apapun mata Chae nyaris keluar gara-gara pengen liat sekecil apapun itu moment mereka. Terakhir hanya liat waktu dream consert itu yang dia ngasih mic ke dedek Jongin. Asdfghjkl... dedek Jongin imut banget sumpah.. kyaa…. Sadar Chae ... sadar. Oops.. kelepasan.. maaf. Heheheh… _**Jongin48**_: Chae baru sadar gak cantumin pairnya. Hahahaha… cast lainnya nanti ketahuan kok pas baca fanfic-nya. Makasi banyak untuk _readers_ yang merespon baik teaser barunya Chae. Yup... tanpa banyak bacon keburu didepak Sehun *lo berani sama noona? Sehun geleng", ini dia chapter 1-nya. _Reviewnya_ Chae tunggu. Okey? Untuk _**putrifibrianti96**_: Jongin selalu diacuhin Sehun soalnya. Kagak ada perhatian sama sekali tuh cadel muka tembok satu tuh. Untuk __: Duh fanfic-nya Chae pasti main pairnya HunKai tapi orang ketiganya berkisar Kris atau Luhan. Gak akan ada yang lain. Chae feel-nya cuman mereka yang cocok jadi semenya dedek Jongin. Hahahahaha… yang lain mah brothership doank.. kkkkkk maaf untuk review lainnya. Chae membalas yang perlu konfirmasi selanjutnya. Gak papa kan? Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

Terakhir, bagi yang gak suka dedek Kai jadi Uke tolong menjauh dari semua fanficnya Chae. Setuju? Dan disini Jongin gak akan semenderita Sehun kok. Aman….

**DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ… dilarang PLAGIAT… DON'T BASH**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?), dan typo berhamburan.. ^^mian ne…**

Happy reading…

.

.

.

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing saku celana jins berwarna hitam yang kini melekat pas pada kedua kaki jenjangnya. Mata sipit namja tinggi itu tidak henti mengawasi semua tingkah namja imut yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepan. Sesekali Sehun mendesah frustasi saat namja tersebut mengambil sebuah buku dari rak di depannya, membuka dan larut sekian lama membaca baris demi baris tulisan yang tercetak disitu.

"Masih lama?", sebuah nada protes memecah keheningan keduanya.

Lagi, Sehun mendecakkan mulutnya sedikit keras ketika pertanyaannya tidak digubris.

"Kau bisa pulang jika bosan menungguiku", Jongin - sang namja imut – berujar pelan. Sedetik kemudian tangan lentiknya menarik keluar sebuah buku tebal berwarna merah marun, dan sebuah senyuman lega terlukis jelas dibibirnya. Sepertinya Jongin berhasil menemukan buku yang dicarinya tadi.

"Kau mencari buku apa?", dahi Sehun berkerut tetapi sesaat kemudian kepalanya mengangguk paham setelah membaca judul buku yang ditunjukkan Jongin,"Materi dikelasku jauh tertinggal darimu rupanya. _Basic mechanism of Disease_", gerutu Sehun yang melangkah sedikit di belakang Jongin.

"Tidak terlalu jauh Sehun. Bukannya minggu depan kalian ujian? Belajarlah baik-baik… "

"Yah begitulah. Tapi tetap saja terlambat darimu. Aku dengar BMD sedikit sulit dibandingkan sistem lain. Benarkah?"

Keduanya mengangguk serempak begitu seorang yeoja muda dengan pakaian bertuliskan kasir pada salah satu sisi bajunya mengulurkan sebuah kantong plastik putih berisi buku tebal yang baru dibeli Jongin.

"Kau dengar darimana?"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari toko buku tersebut,"Dari senior. Banyak diantara mereka yang harus mengulang materi itu setahun lagi", Jongin menarik turun sebelah tangan Sehun yang menepuk kepalanya lembut. Langkah mereka terhenti saat lampu jalan berwarna merah.

"Kau pasti menjadi dokter yang hebat nantinya", bersamaan dengan itu Sehun menarik sebelah tangan Jongin yang bebas, mengenggamnya erat seraya berjalan menyebrangi jalan. Dalam diam, Jongin memandang tangan putih Sehun yang membungkus tangannya.

_Tangan Sehun berukuran sedikit lebih besar darinya. _

_Hangat dan sangat menenangkan._

_Sejak kapan Sehun seperti ini?_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya seharian ini?", tanya Jongin sambil bergerak mendekati tempat tidur berseprai biru laut dengan menjinjitkan kakinya. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin menimbulkan suara membangunkan sosok yang tertidur dibalik selimut tebal berwarna putih dihadapannya.

"Dia hampir terjatuh saat berlarian menyambut kepulanganku tadi sore", gumam seorang namja bersurai cokelat muda pada akhirnya. Dia berdiri sedikit di belakang Jongin yang kini mengukir senyuman lebar saat manik mata namja yang tertidur barusan tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Eomma…", suara kikikkan keluar dari mulut Jongin begitu namja cilik tersebut menghambur kearahnya. Kedua lengan kecil yang masih terbilang rapuh tersebut melingkar erat pada leher Jongin.

"Jagoan eomma kenapa bangun hem?", namja cilik itu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan jangan lupakan wajah merenggut imut dengan _sleepy eyes_ mirip Jongin,"Mian",cicitnya dengan suara bergetar.

_**HUP**_

Tubuh namja kecil itu terguncang pelan ketika Jongin menggendongnya sambil berdiri kemudian beranjak keluar kamar melewati namja bersurai cokelat muda yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Eomma buatkan susu madu hangat yah sayang?"

"Eugh..", sebuah helaan napas berat Jongin menanggapi reaksi penolakkan dari namja cilik membuat namja dewasa lainnya terkekeh kecil. Langkahnya mendekat menghampiri Jongin yang menatapnya memelas kemudian melirik namja kecil yang sepertinya tidak akan membiarkan sang eomma – Jongin – lepas darinya meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Biar aku yang membuatkannya. Kau ingin juga?"

"Aku _hot chocolate_. Kau tahukan aku benci susu", jawab Jongin seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi didekatnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengelus punggung namja cilik yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Eomma tidak marah sayang. Jangan mendiamkan eomma. Kalau tahu diacuhkanmu, eomma tidak usah datang malam-malam begini", secepat kilat namja cilik tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dan gentian menangkup kedua pipi Jongin,"Aku merindukan eomma… hiks- sudah lama eomma tidak ke sini. Eomma tidak merindukanku dan appa?"

"Eomma merindukanmu", ujar Jongin cepat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung kecil namja cilik dihadapannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau appa? Eomma tidak merindukan appa?", namja dewasa lain yang dipanggil appa hanya memandang wajah Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Jangan menanyakan hal tersebut sayang. Minumlah. Kau juga Jongin", merasa pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh sang eomma membuat namja kecil itu memasang wajah cemberut yang anehnya justru terlihat imut menggemaskan sehingga Jongin dan namja dewasa lainnya mencubiti pipinya dengan sayang,"Eomma merindukan appamu juga", gumam Jongin yang mau tidak mau membuat namja cilik tersebut tersenyum puas kemudian mengambil cangkir bergambar strawberry miliknya dan meneguk pelan sesaat setelah meniup kecil uap yang masih keluar dari minuman tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan sang appa.

Dia terlihat tersenyum kecil tetapi disaat bersamaan merasakan sakit yang hanya diketahui olehnya.

.

.

.

"Kau kemana semalam?", Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Jongin yang kini memandangnya biasa,"Aku di rumah".

"JANGAN BOHONG!", Jongin sedikit tercengang tak percaya mendengar suara tinggi Sehun yang menggelegar dan jangan lupakan sebuah pukulan yang didaratkan tangan kekar Sehun pada meja miliknya.

"Kau paling tahu aku tidak suka dibentak Oh Sehun", desis Jongin mengerikan meskipun wajahnya nampak tenang. Senyuman kecil lagi-lagi tercipta dibibir Jongin. Dia tahu Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan tajamnya.

"Sudah tenang?", tanya Jongin saat menemukan Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah menyesal. Jongin menutup buku praktikum patologi anatomi yang terbuka lebar dihadapannya,"Aku bosan berada di rumah sendirian. Karena itu semalam aku keluar lagi. Mencari udara segar", Manik mata Sehun beralih memandang beberapa carik kertas yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya,"Jadwal sistem baru sangat menumpuk. Materi, praktikum, _Clinical Skill Lab_, dan Vicon menanti 3 minggu kedepan. Kau lihat ini, tutorialnya pun hanya berselang sehari dari tutorial selanjutnya. Sedangkan kau tahu aku benci diskusi formal semacam itu,"Sehun mengangguk paham setelah meneliti semua jadwal yang tercetak jelas dikertas tersebut.

"Jam 9 malam?!", seru Sehun tiba-tiba yang dijawab gendikkan bahun tidak peduli Jongin.

"Kenapa larut sekali…?"

Jongin masih terdiam melihat Sehun memotret semua jadwal Jongin menggunakan ponselnya.

"Seperti biasa, tunggu aku", Jongin menatap datar punggung Sehun yang semakin jauh darinya.

_Tunggu aku._

Itu berarti mereka akan pulang bersama lagi.

_Seperti biasa. _

Yah, kebiasaan mereka sejak kecil yang tidak pernah berubah.

Jongin merebahkan kepalanya diatas tumpukan buku dengan mata terpejam.

_Kita sahabat kan?_

_Kau dan aku._

_Aku akan membuatmu mengakui kalau persahabatan itu tidak sedangkal yang kau pikirkan selama ini._

Miris.

_Persahabatan itu… hanya omong kosong belaka Sehun. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti membenciku._

_Saat hal itu tiba, apa kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu? _

_Sedari awal aku tidak mengakui keberadaan ikatan semacam itu…_

_Tapi tidak kusangka, justru aku yang merusaknya lebih dahulu…_

.

.

.

"Kau tidak takut terinjak oleh orang lain jika tidur disini hem?", namja tersebut bergerak, mengambil posisi di samping namja lain yang sedang berbaring dengan sebuah buku tipis yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Mata kuliah sunbae sudah berakhir?", Jongin menatap namja disebelahnya.

"Patologi anatomi? Kalian baru dapat jadwalnya semalam melalui email kan? Kenapa cepat sekali", mata belo-nya menatap beberapa gambar mikroskopis beserta catatan kecil yang termuat dalam atlas praktikum yang tadi digunakan Jongin untuk menutupi wajahnya ketika tidur.

"Jadwal profesornya padat. Karena itu ditumpuk sekalian jadwalnya. Seharusnya kan 2 pertemuan lagi tapi dipotong jadi sekali saja. Sunbae belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi", Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap rimbunan dedaunan yang tertiup sepoi angin. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin menerpa wajah imutnya.

"Sudah selesai. Hari ini hanya bimbingan _Clinical skill lab_ untuk kegawatdaruratan saja. Hey, kau sudah pelajari gambar-gambar ini?"

"Eum. Sudah. Mudah membedakannya kalau berdasarkan gambar. Sunbae tahu sendiri gambaran mikroskopik yang kita lihat dibawah mikroskop beda dengan yang termuat dalam atlas itu kan?"

Sunbae tersebut mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Jongin,"Setidaknya kau mudah membedakan akumulasi pigmen melanin dalam sel. Gambarannya khas sekali. Lalu mengenai penimbunan kalsium. Sistem ini sulit loh Jongin", ucapan bernada tenang itu membuat Jongin menatap lawan bicaranya lagi.

"Sunbae tahu preparat mana yang biasa dijadikan bahan ujian?"

"Tentu saja preparat yang khas. Seperti yang tadi kubilang. Pigmen melanin, pigmen hemosiderin, preparat penimbunan kalsium pada tunika intima dan media pembuluh darah, radang kronik dan ciri-cirinya. Terus radang akut. Sel Datia langhans dan hemoroid. Ingat kau harus bedakan sel datia dan hemoroid. Terkadang pewarnaan yang digunakan sedikit mengecoh penglihatanmu. Karena itu kau harus jeli melihat bahkan sebuah sel sekalipun. Mengerti?", Jongin menerima kembali uluran atlas tersebut. Dia menandai gambar preparat penting yang selalu ditanyakan professor berdasarkan keterangan yang diterimanya dari senior. Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat 2 buah gambar yang sepintas sama.

"Ini Sel Datia Langhans kan? Ini hemoroid?", Sunbae yang merasa ditanyai Jongin pun menjulurkan kepalanya melihat gambar yang ditunjuk Jongin,"Yah. Kau lihat baik-baik. Sepintas sama. Tapi Sel Datia adalah sel besar yang intinya banyak dan tersusun ditepi seperti tapal kuda. Kau lihat anak panah merah ini. Lalu yang ditunjuk anak panah hitam adalah sel epitheloid yang merupakan makrofag dengan inti besar dan vesikuler. Sel Datia Langhans biasanya kau jumpai pada penderita apa?"

"TBC", dan Jongin tersenyum cerah ketika jawabannya benar,"Seringkali orang memakai istilah KP. Maksudnya sama tetapi dengan istilah berbeda. Paham? Lalu hemoroid. Kau lihat anak panah biru ini. Dia menunjukkan pelebaran vena. Anak panah hitam yang ini menunjukkan dilatasi vena yang terdapat dibawah kulit anus"

"Kalau anak panah ungu?"

"Itu vena berisi massa eritrosit yang melekat pada dinding"

Jongin kembali mencatat beberapa penjelasan yang didapatkannya dari sang sunbae.

"Tidak terlalu susah kok"

"Yah… begitulah. Manfaatkan waktu praktikum sebaik mungkin. Kalau bisa kau menggambar apa yang terlihat dibawah mikroskop ataupun kalau diijinkan profesor, kau bisa memotretnya. Hal itu bisa mempermudahmu mengingatnya"

"Baiklah. Gomawo Sunbae…", Jongin tertawa kecil ketika Seniornya mengulas senyuman lebar,"Sama-sama"

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak suka aku duduk disampingmu Jongin", ujar sunbae tersebut seraya mendelik singkat kearah belakang,"Eo? Sehun?"

Jongin tersentak kaget karena tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak kalian membahas sel datia dan kawan-kawannya itu", cetus Sehun sedikit dingin. Dia memang menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Jongin tapi tatapan mata tajamnya mengarah pada sosok namja yang duduk disamping Jongin,"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Jongin. Selamat belajar yah…. Semoga blok ini kau sukses seperti biasa".

Sunbae tersebut berjalan melewati Sehun. Sedikit lucu karena betapa mengerikannya tatapan yang Sehun layangkan untuknya tetap tidak akan berpengaruh. Lucu sekali hoobae-nya ini…

"Dia sahabatmu bukan kekasihmu. Sikapmu berlebihan sekali….", bisiknya diakhiri kekehan kecil yang terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran ditelinga Sehun.

"Kau-"

.

.

.

_**HAP**_

Jongin reflex menangkap lembaran boneka berwarna pink yang dilayangkan Sehun begitu dengan seenaknya dia merebahkan diri diatas kasur Sehun.

"Ketuk pintu dulu kan biasa…", sungut Sehun seraya kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sebuah komik yang nyaris selesai dibaca.

"Aku mengantuk", dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas sedemikian rupa Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya, Sehun menepuk sisi kanannya yang masih kosong,"Tidurlah".

"Bolehkan pinku-pinku menemaniku tidur?", Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya,memandang wajah tampan Sehun dari samping,"Iya-iya. Selama ini kan hanya kau yang kuperbolehkan memeluk pinku-pinku. Sudah. Pejamkan matamu"

Jongin menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menaruh Pinku-pinku dalam dekapannya,"Selamat tidur Pinku-pinku"

_**SET**_

_**GYUT…**_

"Aish… yah Cadel! Kenapa menarik pipiku hah?!", pekik Jongin kesal setelah Sehun menarik pipinya dengan tiba-tiba,"Kau hanya mengucapkan salam untuk Pinku-pinku dan tidak untukku?"

Jongin memandang Sehun bingung.

_Kenapa seharian ini hobinya marah-marah terus?_

"Tsk! Ne... ne… Selamat tidur Pinku-pinku. Selamat tidur Sehun", dan kali ini Jongin memejamkan matanya damai. Dia tidak menyadari tatapan Sehun yang memandanginya lekat.

Tak lama kemudian, komik itupun tertutup. Sehun ikut-ikutan merebahkan tubuhnya dan memposisikannya menyamping, menatap Jongin yang tertidur.

_Kalau begini dia terlihat polos sekali. Tapi kalau sudah bangun, cueknya keterlaluan…_

Sehun mengulas senyuman kecil ketika jari jemarinya menyentuh surai dark brown Jongin.

_Lembut…_

Tanpa Jongin sadari, Sehun kerap kali mengusap rambutnya dengan hati—hati ketika tidur. Jangan berharap dia akan melakukan hal yang sama saat Jongin sadar.

"Selamat tidur Jongin..."

Sebuah kecupan singkat dikening Jongin menghantarkan Sehun masuk ke alam mimpi. Tangan kanannya berada dibawah kepala Jongin sebagai bantal dan tangan kirinya memeluk Jongin posesif.

_Inikah interaksi wajar dari sahabat?_

.

.

.

_**SET**_

"Kembalikan buku catatanku Kim Jongdae!", ucap Sehun dengan nada rendah.

"Tolong jangan membaca materi kuliah apapun di depanku. Hiks. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah", Sehun berdecih malas mendapati Jongdae, salah satu teman kelas yang cukup akrab dengannya kini memasang wajah yang dibuat memelas sedemikian rupa.

"Berhentilah berakting Jongdae. Kau menyebalkan sekali", umpat Sehun seraya bangkit tiba-tiba dan merampas buku catatan miliknya yang direbut Jongdae beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau yang menyebalkan… ", Sehun menatap malas Jongdae yang kini berdecak sebal dengan kedua tangan bertumpu diatas meja,"Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi kau ingin apa sekarang?"

"Bercerita saja... bagaimana?"

Gantian Sehun mendecakkan mulutnya sedikit keras membuat Jongdae memamerkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Kau membuang waktuku untuk membaca materi yang akan diujikan minggu depan dengan melakukan pembicaraan yang bisa kupastikan kau sendiri tidak tahu ingin bercerita apa. Benar tidak?"

Tawa hambar Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

_Namja ini sama sekali tidak berubah._

_Tetap Jongdae yang dikenalnya dari sejak duduk dibangku Junior High School bersama-sama sampai kuliah dan mengambil fakultas yang sama pula._

"Oh ayolah Oh Sehun. Aku sungguh bosan. Semalaman aku berkuntat dengan materi faal dan biokimia. Rasanya penuh tidak bisa refreshing sama sekali. Ayolah…"

"Baiklah. Sekarang bahan apa yang menarik untuk dibicarakan hem?"

Sehun menantang Jongdae yang nampak menunjukkan pose berpikir khas miliknya,"Mengenai hubunganmu dan Jongin", usulan Jongdae barusan sukses membuat Sehun menggeram kesal,"Tidak bisakah berhenti menjadikanku dan Jongin sebagai bahan omonganmu hah?!", Sehun sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan Jongdae.

Perlu kalian ketahui, sedari dulu Jongdae sangat meragukan status hubungan Sehun dan Jongin yang kelewat mesra. Tidak ada bahan pembicaraan lain yang menarik bagi Jongdae selain Sehun dan Jongin.

"Apa yang salah dengan otakmu itu Kim Jongdae! Ganti pembicaraan atau kau cari orang lain yang bisa kau ajak bicara. Pertanyaanmu selalu saja sama dari tahun ke tahun"

Jongdae meringis maklum ketika mendapati reaksi Sehun. Habisnya hubungan mereka berdua itu aneh. Sejak dulu Sehun selalu mengatakan kalau mereka bersahabat sejak kecil tapi sikapnya itu seperti kekasih yang overprotektif disaat ada orang lain yang berusaha mendekati Jongin.

"Aku serius Sehun. Hubungan kalian-"

"Dia sahabatku sejak kecil", Sehun memotong perkataan Jongdae, Dia menatap malas kearah Jongdae sambil menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau yakin? Kau mengatakan hal yang sama sejak dulu. Tapi yang kulihat, posisi Jongin bukan hanya sahabat"

"Ck! Aku kesal dengan pertanyaan kalian yang tidak pernah berubah-ubah. Aku dan Jongin adalah sahabat. Titik. Tidak lebih tidak kurang. Aku menyayanginya karena dia adalah orang pertama yang kukenal dan selalu bersamaku. Setiap kisah hidupku selalu ada Jongin. Kami selalu bersama-sama. Karena itulah orang lain sering salah paham mengenai kedekatan kami"

"Seperti katamu, kalian berdua bersahabat. Tapi, sebagai sahabat kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu ketika tahu Jongin dekat dengan namja lain. Kau tidak perlu marah seandainya Jongin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama namja itu"

"Aku tidak cemburu!", Jongdae menghembuskan napas kesal. Berlama-lama menghadapi orang sekeras Sehun memang memerlukan banyak kesabaran.

"Kau cemburu Sehun", Sehun terdiam,"Terlihat sangat jelas. Aku melihatmu kemarin ketika mendapati Jongin bersama senior itu.

Sehun tidak membuka mulutnya sedikit pun.

_Benarkah dia cemburu?_

"_Aku akan membuatmu mengakui kalau persahabatan itu tidak sedangkal yang kau pikirkan selama ini"_

"_Aku, Oh Sehun berjanji tidak akan mengingkari ikatan persahabatan kita berdua. Selamanya kita sahabat"_

_Tidak mungkin._

_._

_._

_._

Jongin menekan speed dial 2 di ponselnya dan menempelkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut di telinganya,"Kau menelponku tadi kan? Ada apa?"

"Aku menganggu?"

"Tidak. Aku baru selesai praktikum biokimia", Jongin mengangkat tangannya pada beberapa teman sekelas yang menganggukkan kepala. Sepertinya dia hendak pamit karena setelah itu dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Bisa kau menjemput Taeho ditempat penitipan anak? Jadwalku berubah penuh tanpa jeda"

"Hem. Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputnya. Kunci rumahmu ditempat biasakan?"

"Iya. Terima kasih Jongin. Sepulangnya nanti, aku akan membawakanmu ayam goreng. Hati-hati di jalan", Jongin terkikik geli mendengar suara riang dari sebrang sana,"Yosh! Kau -hati yah… "

_Sepertinya aku masih sempat menemui Sehun di kelas._

Jongin mempercepat laju jalannya. Diujung koridor panjang dia berbelok. Kelas Sehun terletak diujung belokan tadi,"Oh Se-hun…", Jongin mengecilkan suaranya pada akhir kalimat tadi. Langkahnya terhenti otomatis diambang pintu sedetik kemudian dia bergerak kesamping, bersembunyi.

_**DEG DEG DEG**_

Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh dada kirinya yang entah tanpa sebab terasa berdebar kencang.

"Loh, Jongin?"

Manik mata Jongin bertatapan langsung dengan seorang namja kecil berperawakan pendek,"Kyungsoo hyung?!", s*it! Jongin merutuk dalam hati suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", Jongin mengangguk cepat dan beralih mengapit sebelah lengan Kyungsoo yang bebas dan membawanya pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

"Ingin pulang hyung? Sama-sama aku saja..", Meskipun sedikit bingung dengan sikap Jongin tapi mau tidak mau Kyungsoo mengiyakan tawaran adik kelasnya yang populer ini.

_Kalau ingin berciuman pastikan pintu kelasmu tertutup rapat Oh Sehun bodoh!_

.

.

.

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu kan Sehun? Aku sangat menyukaimu sejak dulu"

Sehun masih diam mematung. Dia seolah-olah membiarkan yeoja dihadapannya ini bebas menyentuh tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Kau bisa membuatku menyukaimu?"

Satu pertanyaan Sehun membuat yeoja tersebut tersenyum cantik.

Tangannya yang halus dan lentik mengelus perlahan pipi tirus Sehun,"Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku bahkan lebih dari perasaanku padamu", dan selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu Sehun mencium bibir yeoja tersebut. Mereka tidak menyadari sesosok namja lain berdiri mematung diambang pintu dengan ekspresi terkejut sesaat.

_Akan kubuktikan kalau ucapan Jongdae salah besar._

_Aku tidak mungkin cemburu pada namja lain yang mendekati sahabatku sendiri._

_Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Tidak mungkin…_

.

.

.

"Taeho…."

Seorang namja cilik yang dipanggil barusan sontak berdiri dan menghambur ke pelukan Jongin.

"Lama menunggu sayang? Eomma minta maaf ne?"

Taeho tersenyum geli saat Jongin mencium acak wajahnya,"hehehe.. eomma berhenti. Aku tidak marah. Appa tidak datang?"

Jongin mengusak rambut Taeho dengan sayang,"Appa sibuk sayang. Karena itu eomma yang menjemput. Ayo pulang. Pakai dulu sepatumu"

"Taeho sangat aktif akhir-akhir ini", Jongin lantas tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan sang pengasuh sekaligus guru ditempat tersebut,"Dia tidak kambuh kan hari ini?"

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Beberapa hari lalu dia nyaris terjatuh saat menyambut ayahnya pulang ke rumah. Untung tidak terluka"

"Yah. Untung saja. Kami juga akan memperketat pengawasan untuk Taeho. Terima kasih informasinya"

"Bu guru, Taeho pulang dengan eomma dulu. Sampai jumpa besok bu guru..."

"Sampai jumpa besok Taeho… Kau juga Jongin"

"Ne", Taeho meloncat kedalam pelukan Jongin, memeluk leher eommanya erat.

"Taeho senang kali ini eomma yang menjemput. Sekali-kali eomma dan appa datang bersama. Taeho ingin memperkenalkan eomma dan appa pada teman-teman lainnya"

"Hem. Eomma akan bicara dengan appa supaya sekali-kali kita bertiga pulang bersama. Setuju?"

"Eugh, setuju!", Taeho dengan hebohnya berceloteh riang yang membuat Jongin tertawa kecil. Anak ini memang sangat ceria dan hiperaktif. Dia juga pintar dan sangat peka.

Wajahnya pun sangat rupawan.

Mirip sekali dengannya.

_Kau tahu hyung, anakmu- Taeho semakin beranjak dewasa. Kau melihatnyakan dari surga sana? Tolong jaga dia. Aku juga berupaya menjaganya disini… Bantu aku supaya bisa menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat dan menyembuhkan Taeho. Aku mohon hyung… _

_._

_._

_._

"Jongin-ah…. Sudah dengar berita baru mengenai sahabat sehidup sematimu itu?", beberapa orang mengerumuni Jongin yang sedang membaca buku.

"Berita apalagi Baekhyun hyung?", Jongin menghela napas pendek mendapati teman-teman kelasnya dengan antusias saling menatap.

"Sebelum itu boleh kami bertanya?", Sulli menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Kau benar-benar hanya sahabatan dengan Sehun?"

Kedip-kedip.

_**Sigh**_

Jongin kembali mengalihkan titik fokus matanya pada buku yang harus dia pelajari hari ini. Dia cukup capek meladeni pertanyaan teman-teman lain yang sangat ingin tahu hubungannya dan Sehun.

"Padahal sejujurnya aku berharap kau dan Sehun bisa lebih dari ini. Maksudku, hubungan kalian tidak hanya sebatas sahabat", cicit Sulli yang diangguki semua teman sekelas Jongin.

"Kau tahu senior itu? Dia sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Sehun", Baekhyun mencoba memancing Jongin dengan berita yang heboh sedari kemarin. Mereka semua menatap intens Jongin. Mencoba menangkap reaksi aneh yang setidaknya bisa menjadi titik cerah hubungan keduanya.

"Oooh..."

Semuanya bersweat drop. Beberapa diantara mereka malah mengangga keheranan dengan reaksi datar Jongin.

_Santai sekali dia…_

"Kalian ingin aku bereaksi seperti apa? Kaget? Memasang wajah syok? Menangis? Tertawa heboh? Atau apa? Biasa sajalah", Jongin mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan cuek,"Aku sudah tahu mereka jadian dari kemarin. Malahan aku melihat sendiri keduanya berciuman bibir. Itu biasa saja tau...", ucapan terakhir Jongin membuat mereka semua berteriak heboh dengan kompak,"MWO?!"

.

.

.

"Pulang denganku?", secara otomatis Jongin berhenti melangkah. Dia tersenyum kecil saat menoleh kesamping dan mendapati salah satu senior yang cukup dekat dengannya sedang bersandar ditembok,"Menungguku?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapalagi?! Kau adalah orang terakhir yang keluar dari kelas ini", spontan senior tersebut menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan berjalan beriringan.

"_Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan Jongin? Aku tidak bisa menemanimu…"_

"_Aku bukan anak kecil jadi tidak masalah untukku"_

"_Mungkin untuk seterusnya juga. Aku-"_

"_Aku tahu cadel! Pergi sana! Kekasihmu nanti terlalu lama menunggu.'_

"_Kau tahu-"_

"_Ck! Kau berutang cerita padaku Oh Sehun. Bye…"_

.

.

.

Jongin POV

_Sudah kubilangkan Oh Sehun- persahabatan itu hanya akan berakhir tragis._

_Buktinya, kau semakin jauh dariku…_

_Bodoh!_

_Kau sama saja dengan mereka…_

.

.

.

"Kau semakin sering tertidur disini Jongin"

Jongin berdecak pelan. Tanpa membuka matanya pun dia tahu siapa yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Obat yang tepat saat mengantuk hanyalah tidur"

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat melengkungkan sebuah senyuman ketika telinganya menangkap kekehan geli dari lawan bicaranya,"Kau sedang tidak menghindar darinya kan?"

"Menghindari siapa?"

"Sehun", dan jawaban pendek itu membuat Jongin tertawa kecil. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mencoba menghalau teriknya matahari yang menimpanya saat ini,"Untuk apa aku menghindarinya. Justru dia yang menghindariku. Ck! Pengecut…", bisik Jongin sinis.

_Kau sangat pengecut Oh Sehun…._

Namja itu memandang Jongin dalam keterdiamannya.

"Setidaknya jangan menangis saat dia perlahan melupakanmu Jongin"

_**PAK**_

Jongin tertawa puas setelah berhasil memukul kening seniornya,"Airmataku sudah kering untuk hyungku sendiri… ", namja itu tersentak kaget begitu Jongin memandanginya,"Kau juga kan, Chanyeol hyung?"

_Eum?_

Jongin merogoh ponselnya yang terasa bergetar.

"Yeobose-"

"MWO?!"

_**GREP**_

Jongin menarik sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang menatap heran tingkahnya,"Taeho kambuh!"

Keduanya berlari bersama.

"Jong-",

Bahkan Jongin tidak mempedulikan panggilan Sehun.

_Kenapa dia bersama senior itu lagi?_

_._

_._

_._

_T B C_

_._

_._

_._

_Masih sempet-sempetnya Chae masukkin materi kuliah. Oh My God…_

_Chae tahu chapter ini pasti mengundang banyak pertanyaan. Iyakan?_

_Tingkat kesulitan fanfic ini setara dengan I Choose to Love You karena konflik yang lebih banyak muncul justru dari dalam karakternya sendiri. Jadi diharapkan membacanya pelan-pelan saja ne?_

_Seperti Taeho itu siapa?_

_Appanya Taeho siapa?_

_Hubungan Chanyeol dengan Jongin sebenarnya apa?_

_Perlahan akan terjawab._

_HunKai moment-nya memang dikit._

_Jangan buru-buru menjudge dulu ne... Oke?_

_Kekekekek…._

_Bad Boy Chapter end akan rilis minggu ini. Jadi yang belum membaca dan memberikan review, silahkan menegok. Karena kuotanya kurang 10. Hahahaha….._

_With Love_

_Chae, Kris, Kai, dan Thehun_


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Sorry, I love You**_

By Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Jung Daeun

Choi Minho

Cho Kyuhyun

Park Chanyeol

And others maybe…

Pair: HunKai, Sehun as seme! Kai as Uke!

Annyeong… Chae is back

Pengumuman!

Bagi yang gak suka Kai as Uke, gak suka main pair HunKai dan KrisKai, gak suka alur cerita yang Chae buat, gak suka dengan sifat Chae yang sering mengubah jalannya cerita… harap menjauh dari semua fanfic buatan Chae. Hargain siapapun jika anda ingin dihargai… Gak nerima bashing pair kesukaan Chae, gak nerima PM yang bernada bashing… oke? Mari saling menjaga perasaan masing-masing antara penulis dan readers… Gomawo

Don't Like, Don't Read… dilarang PLAGIAT, Don't bash

_**WARNING!**_

BL, OC, OOC, Crack pair (?), dan typo bertebaran^^mian ne Chae lagi males ngedit soalnya

Happy reading…

.

.

.

"Yeobose-"

"Mwo?!"

Grep

Jongin menarik sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang menatap heran tingkahnya,"Taeho kambuh!"

Keduanya berlari bersama.

"Jong-"

Bahkan Jongin tidak mempedulikan panggilan Sehun.

.

.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Chae present**_

.

.

"Mau kemana Jongin?", tanya Jongdae tiba-tiba di belakang Sehun yang masih tak bergerak di tempat dengan pandangan mata yang tetap mengarah pada dua orang namja yang telah berlari menjauh. Salah satu namja yang berlari disana itu tidak lain adalah namja manis sahabatnya – Kim Jongin. Dan anehnya, dia berlari bersama namja asing yang tak pernah Sehun kenal sebelumnya. Bahkan Jongin tanpa canggung memegang pergelangan namja asing dengan tinggi di atasnya itu.

"Heh Sehun! Bola matamu bisa copot kalau terlalu dipaksa melotot seperti itu", komentar Jongdae dengan ekspresi malas yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi horror Sehun setiap kali memergoki Jongin bersama orang lain selain dirinya. Namja bersuara tinggi yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua club vocal di kampusnya ini sudah sangat sering menangkap raut ketidak-sukaan dan bahkan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kebencian luar biasa pada siapapun yang berdiri kurang dari se-meter dari Jongin. Sehun yang Jongdae kenal tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain berada di depan mata Jongin, di samping Jongin, jika bukan dirinya. Protektif? Sangat. Tapi bodohnya, namja itu selalu saja berkilah dan mengatas-namakan persahabatan sejati setiap kali ditanya mengenai dirinya dan Jongin. Sekali lihat saja, bahkan orang asing sekalipun... dengan hanya melihat ekspresi menyeramkan Sehun pada setiap namja atau yeoja yang mencoba mencari simpatik Jongin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama dengan yang Jongdae pikirkan selama ini…

Sehun mencintai namja manis berkulit tan yang populer itu.

Hanya saja namja bermata sipit itu terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya.

Kali ini sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya maklum tak kala mendapati Sehun yang sedang menempelkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang di telinganya. Kedua alis teman sekelasnya itu tampak berkerut. Sepertinya ia sedang menghubungi Jongin melalui sambungan telepon. Dan mungkin atau memang pada kenyataannya, Jongin sama sekali tak mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun. Hal itu terlihat jelas saat tak lama kemudian Sehun merutuk kecil dan kembali menempelkan smartphonenya.

.

.

.

Wajah namja bersurai cokelat muda itu menjadi berubah cerah ketika dua orang namja yang dikenalnya menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan. Napas keduanya memburu cepat dan jangan lupakan ekspresi cemas yang terukir jelas pada paras mereka. Bahkan salah satu namja yang sering kali menjambangi rumah kediamannya bersama sang anak telah berkaca-kaca.

"Taeho..", cicitnya dengan gemetar. Namja itu langsung beringsut mendekati ranjang dimana seorang bocah imut sedang terlelap tidur. Wajah dan bibirnya pucat. Jongin – namja yang tadi menerobos masuk dan berkaca-kaca – menggigit bibirnya kuatir, dengan perlahan dan hati-hati tanpa berniat membangunkan sang bocah yang sedang tidur, ia mengenggam penuh salah satu tangan Taeho. Dia benar-benar takut ketika mendapatkan telpon dari guru Taeho. Bocah yang sering memanggilnya eomma itu pingsan saat berada di kelas dan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Taeho pingsan karena anemianya kambuh. Jangan terlalu cemas Jongin", Jongin berdengung pelan saat namja bersurai cokelat muda itu memberitahukan penyebab Taeho jatuh pingsan.

"Lalu uisa bilang apa lagi hyung? Dan- apa Taeho harus menginap di rumah sakit hari ini?"

"Taeho harus berada di rumah sakit sampai besok. Saat kondisinya sudah dipastikan stabil baru ia boleh diijinkan pulang. Dia hanya butuh istirahat. Jongin, tadi Taeho menggigau. Dia memanggil namamu terus. Bisakah kau menjaganya? Aku ada rapat jam 3 ini"

"Hn. Pergilah. Aku akan di sini sampai Taeho pulang ke rumah besok", jawab Jongin kemudian memalingkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang berdiri bersisian dengan namja bersurai cokelat muda itu,"Sunbae bisa ijinkan aku di mata kuliah berikutnya?"

"Baik. Kau tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri kan?", Jongin mengangguk sekali dan kembali menatap wajah tertidur Taeho,"Hyung, ayo. Nanti bisa terlambat. Jongin, ada apa-apa hubungi aku. Sehabis praktikum aku akan menemanimu di sini. Oke?"

.

.

.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau kondisi Taeho sering berubah-ubah. Sejak lahir ketahanan fisiknya memang sangat lemah. Bocah tampan itu juga menginap penyakit langkah yang sampai sekarang belum bisa ditemukan pengobatan mutakhir untuk menyembuhkannya. Setiap hari ia selalu mengkonsumsi obat-obatan penahan rasa sakit. Setiap sekali dalam 2 minggu secara teratur Taeho harus menjalani pemeriksaan dan kontrol di rumah sakit. Beberapa pantangan pun membatasi ruang gerak bocah yang berumur 3 tahun itu.

Bagi Jongin, Taeho sudah seperti anaknya. Bahkan sejak eomma dari bocah itu meninggal, Jongin menampakkan dirinya sebagai eomma Taeho. Siapapun yang menanyakan status Taeho pada Jongin maka dengan tegas tanpa keraguan, ia menyebut "anakku". Kemiripan wajah mereka berdua pun tak bisa terbantahkan. Karena itulah selama ini orang-orang mengetahui bahwa Taeho adalah anak dari Kim Jongin dan Choi Minho.

Yah- appa dari Taeho adalah Choi Minho. Sebenarnya, Taeho adalah anak kandung dari Choi Minho dan Kim Taemin. Tetapi, kondisi Taemin yang lemah dan pendarahan yang hebat ketika melahirkan Taeho menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama meskipun hanya untuk melihat paras bayi mungilnya. Taemin meninggal di hari yang sama saat Taeho lahir ke dunia.

Lalu apa kaitan Jongin dengan keluarga Choi?

Jawabannya sederhana.

Kim Taemin, eomma kandung dari Taeho adalah kakak Jongin.

Paras kedua kakak beradik Kim memiliki banyak kemiripan. Ketika Taeho lahir, dia itu seperti Taemin saat masih bayi. Oleh karena itulah, sebagai tanggung jawab adik pada kakaknya, Jongin memberikan status anak pada Taeho. Dia tidak ingin ketika beranjak dewasa dan sudah memahami banyak hal, Taeho dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tak memiliki eomma. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Taeho kehilangan kasih sayang eomma meski ia bukan eomma kandung dari bocah itu. Suatu saat Jongin akan menceritakan jati dirinya dan eomma kandung Taeho pada yang bersangkutan. Yah- itu pasti.

.

.

.

_**Di tempat yang berbeda….**_

"Kau menunggu siapa?"

Sehun tersentak kaget saat mendengar seseorang berdiri di dekatnya dan bertanya padanya. Namja dingin itu menghela napas pelan dan menjulurkan kepalanya melihat situasi kelas yang pelan-pelan mulai sepi. Mata tajamnya bergerak gelisah mencari-cari seseorang. Nihil. Tidak ada di kelas.

"Jongin tidak ikut kelas hari ini. Tadi Chanyeol sunbae meminta ijin untuknya asal kau tahu"

"Heh? Chanyeol sunbae? Siapa dia? Lalu Jongin dimana?"

Yeoja yang tadi menegur Sehun kini melipat kedua tangannya dan memberikan tatapan mata setajam yang ia bisa pada namja tinggi yang baru saja melemparkan begitu banyak pertanyaan padanya,"Kau kan dekat dengan Jongin, bagaimana mungkin tidak tahu mengenal Chanyeol sunbae? Dan mengenai Jongin ada dimana, jangan tanyakan padaku. Tanyakan langsung pada Jongin. Kau punya nomornya kan? Kalau tidak, cari saja Chanyeol sunbae di kelasnya. Itupun kalau dia ikut mata kuliah hari ini"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

_Kenapa teman sekelas Jongin sadis-sadis semua yah?!_

"Eh Sehun. Anyyeong. Cari Jongin?"

Kembali Sehun dibuat terkejut lagi. Kalau tadi yeoja yang menegurnya kini seorang namja bereyeliner tebal dengan perawakan tidak tinggi-lah yang menyapanya. Sontak Sehun mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan melihat rupa namja yang tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

_Dia ini kenapa sih?!_

"Jongin. Kau tahu Jongin kemana?"

"Eh, Jongin?!", beo namja bereyeliner tebal tersebut,"Jongin tidak ikut kelas. Memangnya kenapa? Tumben sekali kau mencarinya setelah sekian lama menghilang. Kupikir kau sudah melupakan Jongin dan lebih mementingkan kekasihmu itu", cibir Baekhyun sambl memeletkan lidahnya dan tersenyum sinis saat melewati Sehun yang lagi-lagi dibuat tertegun dengan sikap teman sekelas Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin tetap terjaga sepenuhnya meski waktu di layar ponselnya telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Kelopak matanya seakan enggan untuk menutup walaupun hanya beberapa saat. Jongin takut saat dirinya jatuh tertidur dan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Taeho lagi. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Seluruh persendiannya masih lemah karena berlari seperti orang gila saat di kampus dan ketika menginjak rumah sakit. Di otaknya hanya ada Taeho dan Taeho. Dia pun sama sekali tak menggubris hal lain jika tak ada hubungannya dengan malaikat kecil itu.

203 panggilan tak terjawab

112 pesan yang masuk

Dan kesemuanya itu bersumber dari satu nomor.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

Hanya saja sudah dibilang kan tadi kalau Jongin tak akan menggubris hal lain diluar Taeho. Dipikirannya hanya ada anak itu. Dia harus memastikan sendiri malaikat kecilnya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja dan untuk itulah ia rela tidak mengatupkan mata meski sesaat saja.

_**Drrtt drrtt dddrrtt**_

Smartphonenya kembali bergetar.

_Sehunnie is calling_

Sedikit kesal Jongin menarik keluar baterai ponselnya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas.

.

.

.

"AAARGGGHHHH! KIM JONGIN KAU DIMANA HAH?!", teriak Sehun frustasi sambil membanting lampu meja belajarnya ke tembok. Sedari tadi dia sama sekali tak tahu keberadaan namja manis itu. Jangankan keberadaannya, mendengar suaranya di hari ini saja tidak. Sehun dibuat mengamuk karena Jongin yang tak sekalipun mengangkat telpon atau membalas pesannya.

"BRENGSEK!"

_**SEET… PRANK**_

Semua benda yang berada di meja belajarnya pun tumpah ruah mencium lantai dengan sukses.

Ck. Jongin- kau berhasil membuat Sehun uring-uringan saat ini

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya….**_

"Huwee eomma… eooma… hiks… eommaa…..", pekik Taeho yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menangis mencari-cari keberadaan Jongin,"eomma… eomma…. Hiks… huueewww"

Tangis bocah itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", pekiknya semakin lantang.

_**BRAK**_

"Iya sayang? Maaf.. maaf… ada yang sakit sayang?", tanya Jongin cemas sambil menggendong Taeho yang mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Jongin ketika sosok orang yang dicarinya muncul dari balik pintu. Dalam sekejap tangis Taeho pun terhenti meski bibirnya masih mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Dengan manjanya ia merebahkan kepalanya di dekat leher Jongin, kedua lengan kecilnya terkalung sempurna pada leher jenjang Jongin.

"Taeho baik-baik saja Jongin?", tanya namja lain yang sedetik lalu muncul di ambang pintu kamar Taeho.

"Dia menangis mencariku. Maaf membuatmu kuatir. Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Iyakan Taeho?", namja tan itu tidak hentinya mengusap punggung rapuh Taeoh dengan lembut sambil bersenandung kecil menenangkan sang bocah.

"Ada yang terjadi?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas saat beranjak mendekati meja makan dengan Taeho dalam gendongannya. Bibir penuhnya mengulas senyuman kecil kala melihat sunbae-nya yang sedikit urakan di kampus dan terkenal playboy kini berdiri di sebrang meja dengan apron bercorak bunga-bunga sambil menaruh peralatan makan di atas meja. Tak lama Minho menyusul di belakang Jongin dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala anaknya,"Aku dapat tugas perjalanan dinas keluar kota", terangnya seraya menerima gelas berisi air putih dari Chanyeol. Namja bermata belo itu nampak horror mendapati sepupunya itu berpenampilan aneh. Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh ketika Minho beralih menatapnya meminta penjelsan.

"Berapa lama?"

"Seminggu", ketiganya terdiam bersamaan.

Selama seminggu Minho harus melakukan perjalanan dinas ke luar kota. Tidak mungkin kan mengajak Taeho yang berusia 3 tahun untuk ikut serta. Lagipula siapa yang akan menjaga bocah itu seandainya Minho sibuk dengan pekerjaannya? Dan untuk pemberitahuan, Taeho sangat tidak betah berlama-lama dengan orang asing. Satu-satunya orang yang ia cari adalah eommanya yang tidak lain Jongin sendiri.

Sedangkan meminta Jongin untuk ikut serta ke luar kota bersama Minho hanya untuk menjaga Taeho kan juga bukan usul yang baik. Namja tan itu tidak mungkin meninggalkan kuliahnya yang sangat padat selama seminggu.

"Taeho ikut denganku saja tidak masalah kan?", usul Jongin setelah sekian lama diam dan mengunyah sarapan. Senyumannya semakin merekah apalagi ketika Taeho bergumam tak jelas menyambut usulan namja itu. Kita asumsikan saja kalau gumaman Taeho tadi berarti sebuah persetujuan untuk membiarkan dirinya bersama Jongin selama seminggu penuh.

"Lalu kuliahmu? Apa tidak terganggu?", Minho mencoba menbuat Jongin memikirkan ulang idenya tadi. Bukan bermaksud jelek. Hanya namja bermata belo itu tidak ingin terlalu menyusahkan adik iparnya lebih dari ini. Setiap kali terjadi sesuatu pada Taeho, Jongin adalah yang paling cemas dan kuatir. Namja itu menaruh Taeho dalam prioritas hidupnya begitu pun sebalikna. Meski Minho adalah ayah kandungnya, tapi orang yang pertama dicari Taeho adalah Jongin.

"Kau meragukan kecerdasan Jongin yah hyung", ujar Chanyeol membuat tatapan Minho beralih padanya,"Jangan mengkuatirkan nilai akademiknya bocah tan itu. Dia tergolong cepat menangkap penjelasan. Dan kalaupun ada pertanyaan yang menganggunya, toh ada seorang sunbae yang dengan senang hati membantunya. Iya tidak?", tanya Chanyeol balik dengan kedua alis dinaik turunkan, berusaha mengusili Jongin yang hanya memasang wajah datar menanggapinya.

"Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau sunbae itu pasti bukan kamu. Iyakan? Kau masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Jongin. Makanya jangan hanya mengurusi pacar-pacarmu itu Chanyeol. Kena karma baru tahu rasa!", rutuk Minho yang akhirnya membungkam senyuman lebar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Dua hari!"

Jongin berdecak malas setibanya ia di kelas dan mendapati Sehun yang menduduki tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang menuntut penjelasan sedetail mungkin. Mulanya Jongin tidak berniat sama sekali merespon sikap Sehun yang entah mengapa langsung membuat suasana hatinya memburuk saat ini juga.

"Dua hari kau menghilang tanpa menjawab panggilan dariku dan tidak membalas satu pun pesan yang kukirimkan padamu! Lalu kenapa mendadak ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi hah?!"

Suara Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu nyaring mendadak berubah sangat nyaring ketika itu. Bagaimana tidak jika kondisi kelas Jongin berubah hening dan mencekam kala menyadari aura kedua orang yang menempel bak amplop dan prangko itu sedang tidak bersahabat baik.

"Jangan berteriak, jangan membentak. Jangan memarahiku. Kau tahu jelas aku benci dibegitukan!", tukas Jongin tak terima dengan nada rendah berusaha tak terprovokasi dengan sikap menentang Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka jika dimarahi tapi aku marah disaat aku memang seharusnya marah. Di sini kau yang salah Jongin", balas Sehun lagi. Kali ini nadanya tidak se-nyaring tadi tapi tetap saja ada emosi kuat yang terdengar.

"Kenapa harus marah?"

Sehun termangu sejenak. Dia tidak menyangka akan diserang balik oleh Jongin. Bukannya Jongin yang merasa terpojok melainkan dirinya.

"Aku tanya-kenapa kau harus marah? Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan?"

Mulut Sehun masih terkatup sempurna.

Perasaan marah dan kesalnya berubah gelisah kala Jongin bertanya balik padanya. Jangan tanya kenapa toh dia sendiri tidak tahu. Jelasnya Sehun merasa kesal diabaikan Jongin selama dua hari tanpa berita sama sekali. Sudah begitu ia pergi tiba-tiba dengan namja asing sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu Sehun. Aku sedang lelah. Tolong"

Akhirnya tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sehun beranjak dari posisinya dan membiarkan Jongin menduduki tampat duduknya. Namja tan itu langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa mempedulikan Sehun.

Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar lelah….

.

.

.

"OH SEHUN! Kau kemana saja?", Jongdae yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun spontan menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar lengkingan nenek lampir yang menggema di kelasnya. Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang mendengus kasar melihat yeoja bertubuh berisi dengan rambut tergerai bebas yang berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun….", ucap yeoja itu manja sambil bergelayut sok mesra pada lengan kurus Sehun.

"Tsk. Mau jadi apa masa depan kita kalau semua pakaian mahasiswinya seperti kekurangan kain saja. Kalau tidak pendek berarti ketat. Mataku mendadak sakit", cibir Jongdae dengan bibir dimanyunkan seperti bebek dengan sedikit keras. Niatnya memang untuk menjahili yeoja yang sedang menempeli Sehun sekarang ini.

"Hey Sehun- kau kenapa diam?", tak tahan dengan sikap pasif Sehun akhirnya yeoja itu berinisiatif mencium sebelah pipi Sehun yang membuat sang empunya memalingkan wajah sambil menatap tajam padanya.

"Morning kiss Sehun… ", kata yeoja itu genit sambil terkekeh lebar.

"Ck. Kalau aku jadi kau Sehun, lebih baik aku memilih Jongin yang nyatanya jauh jauh dan sangat jauhhhh lebih manis, imut, dan keren. Apa lebihnya senior ini dibandingkan Jongin sih?! Menor mungkin iya. Toh dia memng tidak cantik. Beda dengan Jongin yang manis dan imut dari lahir", omel Jongdae dengan kalap sambil beranjak keluar kelas. Lama-lama namja bersuara indah dan cempreng itu tidak tahan juga dengan kehadiran yeoja yang adalah kekasih Sehun beberapa hari terakhir ini. Entah tidak tahan dengan rengekkan menjiikkannya, penampilannya, atau dengan bau parfumnya yang menyengat.

Sedangkan Sehun?

Namja itu sungguh tak dalam kondisi baik untuk merespon orang.

Dia masih kesal dan bingung dengan sikap Jongin.

Ck.

Sepertinya hari ini ia harus mencegat bocah tan itu dan mengintrospeksinya dengan detail.

.

.

.

Mata kuliah terakhir Sehun telah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Namun namja itu masih setia berada di kampus. Lebih tepatnya berdiri bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di luar kelas Jongin yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh hari ini dan semuanya karena sosok namja tan yang membuatnya uring-uringan selama dua hari tanpa kabar sama sekali. Sehun sudah bertekad bagaimana pun caranya ia harus berhasil mendapatkan penjelasan yang memuaskan dari Jongin. Hari ini juga.

Sepasang mata tajamnya menatap lekat sebagian teman kelas Jongin yang sudah berhamburan keluar. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Jongin lagi. Seharusnya Sehun bisa saja menarik keluar Jongin dari kelasnya. Tapi hal itu urung ia lakukan karena Sehun sendiri tidak ingin lagi melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai Jongin.

"A-Jongin!", suara panggilan Sehun barusan teredam oleh bisingnya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang keluar masuk kelas dan sepanjang koridor di depan kelas Jongin. Namja tan itu sedang menerima telpon sepertinya.

"Maaf… bisa menjaganya sebentar? Aku baru saja selesai kuliah. Mungkin 20 menit lagi baru sampai di sana. Tidak apa-apa?"

Dari belakang Sehun terus saja membuntuti langkah Jongin yang rupanya tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Sehun di depan ruang kelasnya.

"Yah.. bisa kan? Terima kasih. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya"

_"Eomma!"_

Dahi Sehun berkerut-kerut jelek saat Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman kampus sambil tertawa kecil.

Siapa yang berbicara dengannya di telpon?

"Maaf baby, eomma terlambat menjemputmu. Bisa menunggu eomma datang kan baby?"

_"Eum…."_

_"Ne eomma… saranghae…"_

"Nado saranghae baby…."

_**BLAM!**_

Dan Sehun hanya bisa memandangi mobil hitam Jongin meluncur keluar gerbang kampus dengan mulusnya.

"Nado saranghae baby?"

_Baby?_

Mata sipitnya membulat kaget saat otaknya memproses ulang percakapan Jongin yang dicuri dengarnya tadi.

.

.

.

_**GREP**_

Sepasang tangan kurus tampak mencengkram kuat kemudi mobil yang ada di hadapannya kini. Dinginnya ac yang sedang dinyalakan pun tak berhasil mendinginkan suasana hatinya yang berubah panas mmbara saat melihat pemandangan ganjil yang tersaji beberapa meter di depan matanya.

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

"Kkkhh. Siapa dia?!", desis sang pemilik tangan setelah memukul kuat kemudi mobilnya untuk melampiaskan emosi.

"Jongin… siapa bocah yang kau peluk itu?!"

.

.

.

"Eommma…..bogoshippoyo"

Jongin tertawa lepas saat baru turun dari mobil dan langsung disambut pekikan riang Taeho yang berlari menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tinggi semampai Jongin.

"Auw… sakiit baby…", rajuk Jongin manja dengan bibir terpout sempurna saat menyamakan tingginya dengan Taeho.

"Sakit? Eomma mianhae…."

_**BRUG**_

Lagi-lagi Jongin tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika sang anak menubruk tubuhnya kuat sampai membuat keduanya terjengkang ke belakang. Untung saja Jongin sudah bisa memperkirakan tingkah laku anaknya, sehingga mereka berdua tidak perlu terjengkang dan terjatuh akibat kekurang-sigapan Jongin dalam mengatasi kelakuan Taeho.

"Anyyeong haseo. Terima kasih telah menjaga Taeho. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu menunggu..", ucap Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya pada guru Taeho yang tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Eomma, ayo kita pulang. Taeho ingin bermain dengan harabeoji dan memakan cemilan buatan halmeoni", rayu Taeho tak sabaran seraya meloncat kecil di tempatnya. Merasa sangat gemas dengan sikap anaknya itu, Jongin kemudian mendaratkan ciuman kecil pada masing-masing pipinya dan sekali di kening.

"Melihat kalian membuatku merindukan kedua anakku. Jadi tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah"

.

.

.

Terhitung dari semenjak Sehun melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kehadiran seorang anak balita di dalam kehidupan Jongin membuatnya semakin frustasi. Sejak 3 hari lalu tanpa henti ia membuntuti Jongin yang akan mengantar jemput bocah namja itu di sekolahnya sehabis jam kuliah. Dan yang membuat Sehun semakin tak mengerti adalah Jongin dengan tanpa beban akan membawa pulang bocah namja itu ke rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama orang tuanya. Dari situ pula tidak ada lagi komunikasi yang biasa berlangsung diantara keduanya. Bahkan Jongin tidak pernah lagi menjambangi kediaman Sehun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Sehun juga tak mendapatkan penjelasan apapun dari Jongin. Jangankan bertatap muka dan mendapatkan kejelasan, mendengar suara Jongin saja tidak pernah lagi. Bertemu di kampus pun tidak lagi dilakukan. Kalaupun Sehun pergi mencarinya d kelas, namja tan yang sukses membuatnya error itu raib entah dimana. Teman-teman kelasnya bungkam seribu bahasa ketika Sehun menanyakan keberadaan Jongin, Mereka seolah berkomplot membuat Sehun seperti orang gila karena Jongin.

Dan itu membuatnya seperti mayat hidup, Tanpa jiwa dalam tubuhnya.

_**PLAK**_

"Heh albino! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau tidak makan? Sedang diet? Puasa? Atau tidak mendapat jatah dari kekasih menormu itu?", dengan tanpa bersalahnya Jongdae membanting buku patofisiologi yang tebalnya kira-kira satu jengkal tangan orang dewasa di atas meja Sehun dimana namja berkulit pucat tersebut sedang melamun dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang dagu lancipnya.

"Bebek sialan!", umpat Sehun dengan lirikan tajam mematikan.

"Berhenti mengagetkanku!"

"Kau harus tahu Sehun- di hari sepagi dan secerah ini tidak baik jika diawali dengan melamun saja. Bisa-bisa kau kemasukan baru tahu rasa!", jelas Jongdae asal yang memancing kerutan kecil tercipta di kening Sehun.

"Oh yah aku baru ingat kalau ada hal peting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu", mendengar nada suara Jongdaae yang jarang sekali berbicara serius mau tak mau membuat Sehun memandangi namja itu dengan lekat,"Tadi aku baru dari kelas Jongin. Dan kau tahu apa yang kulhat di sana?"

"Jongin sedang bersama sunbae yang waktu itu mengajarinya PA. Mere-", sebelum Jongdae menyelesaikan ucapannya terlebih dahulu dengan secepat kilat Sehun berlari keluar kelas. Hanya sesaat sebagian besar anak-anak di kelas tertegun melihat Sehun berlari dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Seakan dikomandai semua fokus mata tertuju pada Jongdae yang memamerkan senyuman kecil,"Biasa. Jongin", dan semuanya kompak menghela napas maklum.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berani melewati lorong di depan ruang kelas Jongin. Semua orang yeng hendak melewati lorong itu secara otomatis tanpa diperintah langsung berbalik arah mencari jalan memutar lain saat mendapati dua orang namja dengan perbedaan warna kulit mencolok nampak bersitegang. Namun hampir sebagian besar malah menghentikan ayunan kaki mereka dan memilih berdiri diam di tempat.

Namja berkulit putih pucat yang jauh lebih tinggi dari namja dihadapannya kini menempatkan masing-masing tangannya tepat di samping kepala namja berkulit tan yang hanya bisa memandanginya datar.

"Bisa kau menjauh sedikit?", Jongin, si namja berkulit tan yang terkurung diantara tubuh tinggi semampainya Sehun dan dinginnya tembok akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama membisu.

"Kenapa harus menjauh?"

Jongin tahu tidak akan segampang ini menghindari Sehun. Namja tinggi itu sekarang terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan bitch facenya yang jarang berekspresi. Dia tahu inilah batas puncak kesabaran dari Sehun yang dibiarkan tak menentu sejak beberapa hari lalu. Jongin bukannya tak peduli atau terlalu mengacuhkannya. Dia hanya merasa tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan disini.

Untuk sejenak Jongin memejamkan matanya, menetralkan emosinya atau lebih tepatnya menahan letupan emosinya ketika Sehun tak kunjung menjaga jarak antar keduanya tetapi malah semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Jongin tidak suka saat wajahnya diterpa nafas hangat Sehun.

Benar-benar tidak suka.

"Kau tahu Sehun". Kedua matanya terbuka kembali,"Posisi ini terlalu menjijikkan. Jadi menjauhlah"

"Mana yang lebih menjijikkan dibandingkan membiarkan tangan Sunbae ini menyentuh tubuhmu bodoh!", balas Sehun kalap. Seakan menutup mata dari banyaknya orng yang membentuk kerumunan di sekitaran mereka. Sehun terlalu acuh untuk mempedulikannya. Dia ingin mendapat penjelasan. Semuanya. Secara detail. Langsung dari Jongin.

Mengenai kepergiannya bersama sunbae playboy yang gemar memamerkan senyuman lebarnya itu.

Mengenai keberadaan Jongin yang menghilang darinya selama 2 hari tanpa pernah membalas satu pesan pun darinya

Dan mengenai bocah namja yang miliki kemiripan wajah dengan Jongin

Sehun butuh penjelasan yang memuaskan

Dan dia sadar selamanya ia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika dia hanya menunggu Jongin yang datang menemuinya. Bersahabat dengan namja tan itu cukup membuatnya sadar apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Jongin.

Menemui Sehun dan menjelaskan duduk permasalahan secara benar bukanlah hal yang disukai Jongin.

Karena itulah dengan tanpa mengulur terlalu banyak waktu lagi, Sehun terpaksa menarik Jongin dari kelas saat jam istirahat dan memojokkannya di tembok serta mengurungnya diantara kedua lengan kokohnya.

Dia tidak ingin Jongin lari lagi darinya seperti kemarin.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu Sehun. Sunbae hanya mencubiti pipiku saja. Kau tahu sendiri dia itu jahil, usil, dan sedikit kekanakan", Jongin menjelaskannya dengan tenang, berusaha menyakinkan Sehun untuk lebih menjaga kestabilan emosinya. Hey, Jongin tidak buta. Dia menyadari kalau saat ini dirinya dan Sehun menjadi pusat tontonan anak-anak fakultas yang masih saja setia berdiam di tempat, memandangi dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, menajamkan telinga mereka, dan namja tan itu sangat tidak menginginkan masalah privasi menjadi konsumsi publik seperti ini.

"Tolong jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Sehun. Cepat sadar posisi kita berdua saat ini. Menjauhlah… ", pinta Jongin lebih lembut.

Sejujurnya Jongin sudah gelisah dengan waktu yang terbuang percuma karena kelakuan Sehun ini.

"Aku akan menjauh tapi dengan syarat kali ini kau pulang denganku. Ada yang harus kau ceritakan padaku Jongin"

"Maaf saja Sehun. Aku harus menjemput seseorang lebih dulu. Mata kuliahku dilanjutkan sore nanti. Maaf yah... dan-", Sehun menoleh cepat ketika Jongin berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya,"Daeun-ssi, Sehun bilang ia ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Iyakan? Semoga sukses… aku duluan", dan tanpa menghiraukan Sehun lebih jauh lagi Jongin langsung melesat cepat membebaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Sehun. Membiarkan namja putih pucat tersebut mengerang tertahan karena gagal mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya saat ini.

Sebuah tarikan kecil menyadarkan Sehun, mengalihkan fokus matanya dari punggung Jongin yang sudah menghilang dan berpindah pada sosok yeoja berambut cokelat panjang sepunggung dengan senyuman simpulnya,"Kenapa melamun lagi? Katanya ingin mengajakku makan siang bersama?"

Sial!

Sehun mengumpat jengkel dalam hati.

Gagal lagi.

Sial!

Jongin lepas darinya… dan kini ia terjebak bersama kekasihnya sendiri…

.

.

.

Raut lelah Jongn saat menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sepulangnya dari kampus langsung sirna dalam sekejap ketika telinganya menangkap gelak tawa heboh. Dia berjalan cepat, membuang tas ranselnya saat melihat Taeho tertawa lebar digelitiki oleh kakek neneknya. Mereka saja tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin karena terlalu larut akan kelucuan Taeho.

Jongin berdeham kuat, menarik perhatian semua orang di tempat itu,"Aku pulang…"

Si kecil Taeho yang mendengar suara eommnya sontak memalingkan wajahnya, menatap berbinar Jongin yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Tubuh tambun itu menggeliat tak nyaman di lantai, dibantu kakek dan neneknya ia berhasil bangun dan langsung berlari menyambut Jongin.

"Eomma….!", pekiknya riang. Bocah tiga tahun itu lantas bergelantungan di kaki Jongin, memeluknya erat padahal mereka baru berpisah sekitar beberapa jam lamanya.

"Taeho sedang bermain apa tadi dengan harabeoji dan halmeoni? Sampai tertawa lepas seperti itu? Kau sudah mandi baby?"

Pasangan suami istri Kim tersenyum maklum melihat cucu mereka mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Taeho memang dekat sekali dengan anak mereka yang satu itu. Sehari tidak bertemu saja rasanya akan kiamat dan imbasnya ia pasti menangis mencari Jongin.

"Kau sudah pulang? Dari tadi Taeho mencarimu. Untung saja halmeoni dan harabeoji Kim pulang lebih awal, jadi ada yang bisa menemani Taeho", Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena kemunculan Chanyeol di rumahnya. Namja tinggi itu masih mengenakan pakaian kuliah lengkap. Hanya bedanya sebuah apron berwarna pink pucat melekat pas pada tubuh tingginya. Kedua tangannya memegang nampan yang penuh berisi potongan buah, susu untuk Taeho, dan cemilan lainnya.

"Kau itu- semakin lama semakin berbakat jadi pembantu rumah tangga", ejek Jongin sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol yang menanggapinya dengan delikan tajam. Jelas saja ia menolak dikatai pembantu rumah tangga oleh adik ipar dari sepupunya Minho.

"Jongin"

"Ne eomma?", tanggap Jongin sambil menyuapkan potongan kecil pisang ke mulut Taeho.

"Sehun sudah lama tidak pernah main ke sini lagi. Kalian tidak bertengkar lagi kan?"

Jongin lama terdiam. Meski ia berpura-pura sibuk meladeni ocehan Taeho yang kala itu memintanya menggambar rupa Minho di buku gambar miliknya.

"Seperti biasa. Pertengkaran suami istri, Kim Halmeoni..", sela Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sebuah bantal langsung menghantam tepat wajahnya. Di depannya Jongin memandangnya tajam,"Tutup mulutmu!", ucapnya datar. Sedetik kemudian Jongin tersenyum cerah seakan tidak terjadi apapun ketika Taeho menoleh dan menunjukkan gambar buatannya.

"Ini eomma… appa… Halmeoni.. Harabeoji… Taeho.."

Jongin menatap gemas pipi gempul Taeho. Mulut anak itu terpout imut, bergerak-gerak menjelaskan setiap gambarnya.

"Lucu sekali anak eomma", Taeho terkikik geli ketika Jongin menariknya ke dalam pelukan, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher bocah manis itu dan menggesekkan hidung bangirnya ke pipi gembul Taeho.

.

.

.

_**Sementara itu….**_

"Masuk… tidak… masuk... tidak... masuk... tidak… ma-suk", gumam Sehun lirih pada akhir kalimatnya. Ia menatap gugup tangkai bunga yang sudah habis ia petik bunganya. Namja tampan itu menengok resah pada rumah bertingkat 2 minimalis yang terletak beberapa meter dari posisinya. Sementara Jongdae yang duduk di samping Sehun dan dibalik kemudi mobil hanya bisa mendecakkan mulutnya kuat. Namja bersuara tinggi itu masih sibuk mengumpat Sehun yang bisa-bisanya menculiknya dari rumahnya sendiri hanya untuk menemani namja tampan itu bertemu Jongin.

"Masuk atau tidak yah?", tanya Sehun masih bimbang. Dia tentu tidak bermasalah jika bertamu semalam ini ke rumah satu-satunya sahabat dari kecilnya. Lagipula orang tua Jongin sudah sangat mengenalnya. Hanya saja Sehun sangsi kalau Jongin mau ditemui selarut ini. Yah- meski waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Masuk sana! Cepat masuk sebelum aku yang menyeretmu keluar dari mobil. Pergi temui Jongin dan selesaikan urusanmu dengannya!", omel Jongdae kalap. Sehun yang hendak membalas ucapan pedas Jongdae mendadak kembali menelan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah..", jawabnya pendek sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Jongdae tak habis pikir dengan gugupnya Sehun. Padahalkan ia hanya ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Jongin bukannya mengajak berkelahi. Kenapa gugupnya sampai seperti itu sih?!

Akhirnya karena didera rasa penasaran juga, Jongdae memutuskan keluar dari mobil dan menemani Sehun yang sejak tadi masih belum bergerak selangkah pun dari posisinya. Hampir saja Jongdaae meneriaki Sehun sebelum ia mendengar samar-samar suara Jongin. Pintu rumah Jongin pun terbuka tiba-tiba.

"JONG-", Jongdae bungkam seketika. Matanya melotot lebar saat menyaksikan Jongin keluar dari rumahnya bersama- Chanyeol dan seorang anak balita didalam gendongannya.

"Itu anak siapa?!", Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang terdiam. Sedetik kemudian Jongdae mengambil langkah mundur, menjauhi namja tampan yang kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat dengan wajah mengeras yang menyeramkan.

Tidak hanya dibuat bungkam karena penampakan Sehun yang sedang berusaha meredam amarahnya, tiba-tiba saja namja dingin itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongdae di belakangnya dan menghampiri Jongin yang masih belum sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Dia siapa Kim Jongin?! Kenapa kau bisa dengan Chanyeol?!', bentak Sehun sambil mencekal pergelangan tangan Jongin yang memandangnya terkejut.

"Se-hun?!"

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

**A/N: Mars and Venus chap final dan chap 2 Love is Pain bakalan Chae update tanggal 17 nanti. Gomawo ne.. **

With Love

Chae, Yifan, Jongin, Jessica, IKON


End file.
